


From the Desk of Lady Une

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Une replies to a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Desk of Lady Une

_February 14 AC 201  
European Nations – Earth Sphere  
Ministry of Law Enforcement and Public Order  
Mr. Samuel Franking  
Chief Minister_

Minister Franking.

This letter is a response to the inquiry about the Leningrad mission dated January 27 AC 201. The report, risk assessment and data analysis are included with this letter, as well as the individual reports of the five agents who participated in the raid.

I resent that there is any doubts cast upon the methods used by this organization, methods which have both proven effective and had been previously authorized by your administration and have the avail of important cabinet members such as Minister Relena Peacecraft.

This office is ready to provide you with any material you desire to review and is willing to answer any questions but I will not, under any circumstances, suspend agents Barton, Chang, Maxwell, Winner and Yuy for their actions on January 27. I will kindly remind the ministry that their installations as well as the lives of more than 200 people were saved by these five agents who risk their lives every day to protect peace.

 **Preventers** is an organization dedicated to keep the peace on Earth and the Colonies, we collaborate with the government but I shall remind you, Minister, that we do not depend on them. Since it's creation **Preventers** was conceived as an independent and dynamic organization and that is only possible if it is ran without outside interference.

If you want to change the purpose of this organization, its directives or internal functions then that's a matter for the senate to discuss. Until that time I would kindly ask you to keep your recommendations regarding our personnel and their performances to yourself.

As for your demand to send agents Barton, Chang, Maxwell, Winner and Yuy to a psychiatric review I have to remind the Minister that all Preventers personnel have annual evaluations with a psychiatric team. The five agents mentioned are perfectly healthy and furthermore they aren't the only ones who had been affected by the war. This organization is home of many former soldier, myself included, who fight for the common goal of maintaining the peace. The war experiences of those five young men are what makes them such valuable assets to this organization, something that you would understand yourself, Minister, if you had fought in the war or had any military experience at all.

With this letter I consider this matter closed. Any further inquiries or demands should be send directly to senate for revision and in case the senate agrees with your position it would be the time to find a different person willing to run this organization according to your wishes. As long as the people's safety is the main concern I will continue to perform my duties as General Director.

I hope all your questions have been answered.

 _Lady Une_

General Director  
Preventers


End file.
